Talk:Defiler (revolver)
Variants |damage = 665 |accuracy = 93.3 |fire_rate = 1.3 |magazine = 2 |notes = Very high Elemental Effect chance, 2.3x Weapon Zoom |image = RV300_C_PESTILENT_DEFILER.png }} |damage = 380 |accuracy = 94.4 |fire_rate = 1.3 |magazine = 6 |notes = High Elemental Effect chance |image = RV11 PESTILENT DEFILER.JPG }} |damage = 755 |accuracy = 91.5 |fire_rate = 1.0 |magazine = 2 |notes = Very high Elemental Effect chance |image = Pestilent_Defilter.JPG }} |damage = 558 |accuracy = 91.7 |fire_rate = 1.3 |magazine = 2 |notes = 3.7x Weapon Zoom, High Elemental Effect chance |image = RV200_Pestilent_Defiler.png }} |damage = 243 |accuracy = 95.2 |fire_rate = 1.9 |magazine = 6 |notes = 3.7x Weapon Zoom |image = AX31.jpg }} |damage = 525 |accuracy = 96.7 |fire_rate = 1.9 |magazine = 6 |notes = 3.7x Weapon Zoom, Very High Elemental Effect chance |image = Ax31c_lvl45_pestilent_defiler.png }} |damage = 417 |accuracy = 91.5 |fire_rate = 1.0 |magazine = 6 |notes = 3.7x Weapon Zoom |image = RV1_PDlvl24.jpg }} |damage = 404 |accuracy = 96.4 |fire_rate = 1.0 |magazine = 6 |notes = High Elemental Effect chance |image = Defiler.jpg }} x4, 3.7x Weapon Zoom, Very high Elemental Effect chance |image = AX300_C_Pestilent_Defiler_OBYC.png‎ }} |damage = 888 |accuracy = 94.6 |fire_rate = 2.1 |magazine = 6 |notes = x4, 4.2x Weapon Zoom, Very high Elemental Effect chance |image = AX300 C Pestilent Defiler00074.png }} x4, Very High Elemental Effect chance |image = AX10_C_Pestilent_Defiler_1144.png‎ }} x4, 3.7 Weapon Zoom |image = AX300 C Pestilent Defiler Lvl 68.png }} x4, 3.7 Weapon Zoom |image = Ax10cpest.jpg }} x4, 3.7 Weapon Zoom, High Elemental Effect chance |image = AX10_Pestilent_Defiler_lvl69.png }} |damage = 812 |accuracy = 96.7 |fire_rate = 2.1 |magazine = 6 |notes = x4, 4.2x Weapon Zoom, Very high Elemental Effect chance |image = AX300 C Pestilent Defiler00072.png }} |damage = 380 |accuracy = 89.3 |fire_rate = 1.0 |magazine = 2 |notes = x4, High Elemental Effect Chance |image = DL300_Pestilent_Defiler.png }} Talk I've seen someone run around and loot it from somewhere when i was holding off bruisers on my own. Later when i came back to the vending machine, there was one for sale. Ferious 01:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I have bought this gun from a vending machine and found it dropped. It is just a rare randomly generated gun.Saphireking65 22:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Don't move this page, it is about any gun named "Pestilent Defiler" not the exact model! --Saphireking65 17:10, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Guns named "Pestilent Defiler" will all be from Maliwan and will have X4 corrosive damage. Just as the Vitriolic Justice revolvers will be x3 corrosive damage, the Caustic Anacondas are all x2 corrosive damage. Are you proposing categories for all the different revolver types? Pdboddy 18:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) : Yes because there are different models of Pestilent Defilers that will or will not have scopes, and have different accuracies damages and ammo capacities. --Saphireking65 20:18, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :: Ok, so you'll be writing up pages for the Justice revolvers, the Anacondas and so forth? Pdboddy 12:33, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::: Well, "Pestilent" is just a prefix used by Maliwan to describe a weapon with x4 corrosive, but the Defiler ONLY has pestilent on it. The Vitriolic Justice is a "Justice" revolver with the "Vitriolic" prefix, giving it x3 corrosive. :::: I would argue that with 17.5+ million combinations that there very well may be Incendiary Defilers and others with different elemental effects. Pdboddy 13:12, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::: No there are not, every one of my friends have found at least one Pestilent Defiler, the only differences between them are scopes damage etc. If there was another type of Defiler, I would have found one by now, because the odds of finding 4 "Pestilent" Defilers ever since I started are astronomical --Saphireking65 16:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I found a MAL21 C Pestilent Defiler when I first played (as a Hunter) and it was very useful, especially for the final mission to the Vault. So when I replayed (as a Soldier), I was on the lookout for a Pestilent Defiler either as loot or in the vending machines, but sadly, never found one. That's the drawback to a game with a gazillion different weapons -- you probably won't get your favorite one the next time you play. OTOH, I found some cool weapons the 2nd time that I didn't get the first time. 10:37, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: After reading the page on weapons nomenclature, it appears that a weapon with the "Caustic" prefix can be anywhere from 1-4x corrosive damage. So'' technically'' there could be a Caustic Defiler out there somewhere. However, I've seen these examples and we have yet to find one, so I'm thinking the Defiler was programmed to only show up as Pestilent. Tea ache sea 15:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Oddly enough, I actually got the AX31 C (dark Orange) and DL11 (Orange) versions of this gun in the same weapons chest in the Crimson Enclave-- 17:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) I would agree. I think this is the best gun in the game (with a scope). I have found 6 of them. They are actually fairly common in the vending machine in New Haven. : Lucky you. I've only ever found two: One dropped while fighting Krom, and one bought in a New Haven vending machine. And I stalk those vending machines for hours... :( Tea ache sea 15:28, March 14, 2010 (UTC) is this the best gun against the lance? my friend said that the skullmasher was the best. i don't know now... Well, I use this gun and my Hellfire against the lance, and they work exceptionaly well. It may not be the best, but it's up there. I just found the RV300 C in a vending machine in the Arid Badlands. I bought it 'cause I'm not spending money on anything else (it was about 35000000, if anybody's curious), but that two shot capacity is painful. Even maxing out the gunslinger branch won't raise it for my hunter. Here is the best Defiler after 1.41 I have found.This is my 1st upload so sorry if its not 100%. Alchemika. I have also recently found an RV300 C, albeit it was an Incendiary Defiler, it seems to only deal fire damage though. Note that i found it, it has not been modded in any way. Link to screenshot: img266.imageshack.us/img266/4535/rv300cincendiarydefiler.png http://img266.imageshack.us/img266/4535/rv300cincendiarydefiler.png :i will be glad to help you (and the wiki) by posting the link to your pic but please do not claim that this modded weapon was "found" and/or is "legit." there's been way too much of that b.s. lately. if you persist in insisting that this weapon is legit, and i'm sure you will, this user will be forced to refer you to Dr. HAX and write you a prescription for one monitor to the face. 20:40, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : Fry, he just said that it was legit, that bugger. He is already "insisting that this weapon is legit", so just send Dr HAX. There should be a new section to 'claim that your guns are legit when they're not but you don't know any better'. --Nagamarky 03:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Woohoo! I've just found the (almost) perfect 2-shot Defiler as a drop from Craw. It's Weapon 26 in the chart below, the Lvl 60 AX300 C. Apart from the sight (which is sight 4) it's straight 5s in GearCalc. The only way it could be better is if it was Lvl 61 (and Craw doesn't drop Lvl 61 items), or if it had Sight 5 (4.2x zoom). Of course, if it had Barrel 4 instead of Barrel 5 it would be more a little more powerful (1186 damage), but at the expense of accuracy and recoil. I'm so happeeeeeeee! Outbackyak 16:37, September 23, 2010 (UTC) i think i found a new one though it may not be legit- Model name rv30-damage 189 Acc 96.4 rof 1.3 mag size 3 Not legit I found a new higher damage Pestilent defiler. The damage rating was over 1000, but I can't exactly remember the number... 1088 maybe? It was also scoped, ~95 ish accuracy, 1.0 fire rate with 2 round chamber. When I get home tonight i'll take a screenshot and upload. Found one after killing Crawmerax that was 1122 a model AX10 Found one after killing Crawmerax it deals 1099 damage and is scoped. Same as above, except it was 1057. Kewlcrayon 02:43, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Here are the two ones I use... Those revolvers are really nice! LazyTiger 13:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : I have literally the EXACT same one as the top picture that ^you^ posted. Weird that with nearly infinite possibilities ours are the same. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 14:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Maybe best? I have a PD that does over 500 damage with a scope, 6 bullets, and a 1.9 fire rate. I would have posted it, but someone said no more weapons posts. I've seen the Defilers a lot on Knoxx runs, but this is the best one I've ever seen. 14:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) No way is that the best, ive got one that does 1174 DMG with a 3.7x zoom, 2 shot mag and 96 acc 07:55, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I actually have an 1148 Defiler from a drop on Crawmerax. It's very useful when fighting any lance with my siren. I also found several Defilers on Crawmerax that was over 1k dmg. When you can crit a Badass Lance for 18k with this, it's nom nom nom. Please sign your post with 4 ~'s. He's talking about a 6 shot defiler, which is naturally weaker than a 2 shot. My best 2 shot does over 1.3k, shame it didnt come with a scope. For 6 shot ones, I found a 748 damage (my fav revolver. 21:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Drop Locations Does anyone know where to find a pestilent defiler? i can't find one and i've been looking for one for a while... help... :The following is copied directly out of the article, and was put there to keep questions like this from happening: "This weapon can be obtained through many ways including - Looting chests and weapon crates throughout Pandora, dropped by higher level enemies and can be on sale at weapon vendors infrequently." In short, there is no specific place to get this weapon. Do not ask on the talk pages. -- 10:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC) I have one that is 1122 dmg 91.5 acc 1.9 firerate 2shot clip highest 6 shot defiler? i have a level 61 defiler, 764 damage, 2.1 fire rate and scoped. anyone have or seen anything better?SAIYANHULK 03:35, April 28, 2010 (UTC) :764/94.6/2.1 is the best possible damage setup for a 6-shot Defiler. --Nagamarky 06:42, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : :AX300 Pestilent Defiler 66 lvl 793/93.6/2.1/6clip/scope3.7/high chance and :AX31 C Pestilent Defiler 68 lvl 872/94.6/1.9/6clip/scope4.2/very high chance - all drop from crawmerax in a game with 4 players -- awsedry, december, 2010 Pestilent Defilers ''"Efficient, and effective!" ''Roland. Maximum Damage? It's the highest damage I see on the page, but I'm curious as to what the maximum possible damage is. NeonGoose 13:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Equipped with 50 pistol proficiency? 06:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Proficiency will not affect the base damage of a weapon displayed on its card. Max damage for the Defiler means Barrel 4 (not 5), Body 5 and Magazine 5. That's what we're looking at in this picture. This is the Defiler I want. --Mensahero 13:09, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Question and my decent defiler Just got one to add to the list: KLR10 C Pestilent Defiler X 4 Corrosive Damage: 1282 Accuracy 96.7 Fire Rate 1.0 Magazine Size 2 Description Box: Highly effective vs Armor Chance to Corrode enemies Give Sick 3.7x Weapon Zoom Very high Elemental Effect chance 09:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC)Demonace34 12 Pistol Proficiency Would the AX model always be the same damage since they are tied with Body Type 4 for the best? I'm guessing the AX would be superior in all cases? : No. MAL may proc more for elemental damage. 14:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) level 67 pestilent defiler AFK inhumane 05:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC)AFK inhumane Defiler Well, this is what I found. I haven't seen one with so much damage on the wiki, so I thought I'd brag about it. :D No, seriuosly, is this cool? Auntarie 07:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :User:Happypal/weapons#Defilers ;). Mine is more accurate, but yours has a scope. Nice find anyways. 08:34, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I have another one with 93.3 accuracy but 50 less damage and no scope. By the way, if yours is one of those rare ones with 96-97 accuracy, can you post a picture of it? 09:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :Hum.. this? :The most accurate Pestilent defilers (the ones with barrel5) have between 96.4% to 96.7% accuracy, depending on material. 09:38, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Scopes also provide some innate stat Accuracy bonuses. --Mensahero 09:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a beast of a Defiler: 1330 dmg, 93.6 acc, 1.9 RoF, 2 mag, 2.8 scope. Sorry no screen shot. 15:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) defiler procs I have a theory: What if the Defiler procs like the Chimera, the small acid bursts being the non-proc bullets, whereas the proc releases the large corrosive explosion? I was wondering if anyone had noticed this. Auntarie 17:48, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that every once in awhile, if you just lay on the trigger with a defiler, you'll get a 100% dry shot. No acid at all. 18:29, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I dunno. I don't remember having that happen. I was just guessing, seeing as (almost) every shot is corrosive. Auntarie 18:34, August 10, 2011 (UTC) If you use a Defiler with the higher RoF, and are playing a Hunter with a gunslinger com or a Soldier with a Heavygunner com with RoF increase, you will see that some of the shot will indeed not Proc at all. The Defilers high tech pool along side its relatively slow RoF means it will proc more often as the tech pool has more time to recharge between shots. Of coarse all Elemental revolvers have this advantage. The Defiler just has a better all-round accessory. 20:03, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Um.. defiler always procs -- just like any other revolver. All elemental revolvers proc on every shot. Defiler just creates more big procs that generates the "splash" animation. When you get a shot that doesn't generate the big splash, it doesn't mean it didn't proc. It's just that it proced at the lowest level. In addition, the defiler accessory is one of the few elemental accessories that have damage bonus as opposed to damage penalty, which makes it much stronger than another corrosive revolver. Logisim 23:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Off the rock, through the bush, nothin' but Defiler Funny how rarity, scarcity, and random weapon generation play out. In over four PTs, I have found 9 of these little bastards (and make no mistake, I LOVE my Pestilent Defilers) but only 1 Unforgiven and 2 Anacondas. On top of that, until I visited this talk page I had NO IDEA that it was even possible for the Defiler to spawn with a scope! Best I've done zoom-wise with a Defiler is one of the those crappy little ring sights that gives 1.something mag. Better off shooting from the hip, I am. Evil Jesus 20:20, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, defilers can be considered one of the more common legendary weapons, along with equalizers and volcanos. Not all legendaries spawn at the same rate. You must have been pretty (un)lucky with 9 straight defilers without a scope. About half of mine have scopes. Logisim 23:41, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I have a similar experience, but it also includes Volcanoes. Maliwan is one prolific Legendary manufacturer, but both the Defiler and Volcano (not the mention the Hellfire and Firehawk) are amazingly useful guns.--Mensahero 12:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Most of the time any ledgendary weapon which has a standard element (orion, ogre, defiler, etc.) are devestating . I... I am the King! 20:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm still sad that the Hyperion Nemesis broke the tradition of Maliwan as the undesputed leader of elemental weapons. That and the fact that the Tsunami was a huge disappointment 01:33, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Thought mine was legit but it's an Anarchy Defiler, my friend gave it to me, shouldn't have trusted him :P 1025 times 3 every shot, I guessed it was, classic denial Skrudge (talk) 07:55, September 8, 2012 (UTC)